The Empire
Of all the countries of the Old World, The Empire is the largest. It comprises a vast conglomeration of princedoms, duchies, leagues, and city states and it is assumed that beginning Player Characters have their origins somewhere within its boundaries. The towns and villages in the immediate vicinity of Altdorf make ideal starting locations. For these reasons, The Empire is examined in a little more detail than the other Old World nations Geography To the north and east, The Empire is bounded by the stormy waters of the Sea of Claws and the towering peaks of the Worlds Edge Mountains. To the northwest lies the country of Kislev, where heroic armies hold back the hordes of Chaos encamped in the Northern Wastes. To south and west, the Black and Grey Mountains form natural frontiers, while the Wasteland in the northwest extends across the only stretch of open country between The Empire and Bretonnia. Within these natural and political frontiers are numerous smaller, semi-autonomous states. The seven largest of these are known as Electoral Provinces because their rulers have each traditionally been granted a say in the election of the Emperor; these are shown on the map. They are the Principality of Reikland, the Duchy of Middenland, the Principality of Ostland, the Duchy of Talabecland, the County of Stirland, the County of Averland, the Barony of Sudenland, and the Halfling Mootland. Then there are three great City States or Freistadt, the authority of which also extends to the villages and towns in their immediate vicinity. There Middenheim, Talabheim, and Nuln and their rulers ("Grafs") are also Electors. Greatest of all The Empire's cities is Altdorf - Imperial Capital and location of the towering Cathedral to Sigmar. The Middle Mountains are not the only highland area in The Empire, but they are the largest and most significant, for they separate Ostland from the rest of the country. Surrounded by dense forests, the area is shunned by Humans and Dwarfs alike. Rivers The waterways of The Empire have a vital role to play, for they are the only reliable communication and trade links between provinces, cities, and towns. For although the Road Wardens and Toll Keepers do their best to maintain the network first established by Emperor Wilhelm the Wise, the fact that so many of them must needs pass through the large stretches of forest mean that they are often plagued by bandits, highwaymen, and even the occasional Goblin. *The Aver *The Reik *The Sol *The Stir *The Talabec Forests The most significant geographical features of The Empire are its huge, gloomy, tangled deciduous forests which cover vast areas of land and remain largely unexplored wilderness. The forests' depths provide a haven for bandits, mutants, and Beastmen, so it is not surprising that most people refuse to penetrate any deeper than the fringes. Many clearings have been made to allow cultivation of crops and to provide pasture for cattle and so on. The areas around the large towns and cities, particularly, have been cleared. Even so, there are still hundreds of thousands of square miles of virgin woodland. Wise folk refuse to venture beyond the forest eaves except on roadways or rivers. The forests themselves vary enormously in character: *Drak Wald Forest *Forest of Shadows *The Great Forest *Laurenlorn Forest *Reikwald Forest The Provinces For reference purposes, the Provinces of The Empire are listed here, together with their administrative capitals: History The Legend Of Sigmar Heldenhammer Some 2,500 years ago, the northeastern lands of the Old World were inhabited by numerous barbaric, feuding tribal groups. The development of these early Humans had been rapid, to say the least, but further progress was hindered by inter-tribal rivalries and assaults from the ubiquitous Goblinoid hordes, engaged in their centuries-long war against the Dwarfs of the Worlds Edge Mountains. Legend tells that the birth of Sigmar - first son of the chief of the Unberogen tribe - was heralded by fierce storms and a twin-tailed comet. Whatever the truth, it seems certain that the man who came to be known as the Heldenhammer was marked by destiny from an early age. At the age of 15, he demonstrated his prowess as a warrior by single-handedly defeating a Goblin war party. As chance would have it, this particular band was escorting a captive group of wounded Dwarfs back to their lair, deep within the Great Forest. Among the Dwarven captives was one Kargan Ironbeard, king of many of the Old World Dwarfs of that time. One returning safely to his stronghold, he gave orders for a great feast in Sigmar's honour and, in gratitude for the saving of his life, Kargan gave Sigmar his own warhammer, Ghal-maraz ("Skull-splitter"), whose magical abilities increased Sigmar's prodigious fighting talents beyond anything the human tribesmen had ever encountered. As the young warrior's reputation spread, the ranks of his followers were swollen by a steady stream of recruits eager to share his glory. Following the death of his father, Sigmar became chief of the Unberogens and, when he defeated the chief of the Teutognens - a long-standing enemy - in single combat, his triumph seemed complete; only the Goblins stood between him and the founding of a unified nation. With this goal in mind, he gathered the tribal chiefs together and embarked on a campaign to rid the lands of the Goblinoids once and for all. Not all were willing to join the war at first, but, as victory followed victory, more and more were swayed to his cause. At last, following a great battle on the plains of Stirland, the Goblin hordes ran, broken and panic-stricken, towards the distant crags of the Worlds Edge Mountains. The Battle Of Black Fire Pass But the war was not yet over. Shortly afterwards, a half-starved and badly-wounded Dwarf staggered into Sigmar's camp on the confluence of the rivers Söl and Upper Reik. The Dwarf had travelled many leagues from the court of King Kargan in the northern reaches of the Black Mountains, to bring a desperate plea for aid. The Dwarfs of Black Fire Pass had recently suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of a combined army of Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Black Orcs - the scattered remnants of their forces were retreating northwards to regroup at Karak Varn, leaving just a few hundred stalwarts to hold the pass for as long as possible. Wasting no time, Sigmar unfurled his standard and gave the call to arms... With Sigmar at its head, the Human army was unstoppable. Swinging Ghal-maraz two-handed, he cut through the Goblinoid hordes as though wielding the scythe of death itself. As the goblins began to fall back, the remaining Dwarfs charged from their strongholds, trapping the foul creatures between Sigmar's army and their own deadly axes. Terrible was the slaughter that day and few were the Orcs or Goblins that escaped to tell of the battle of Black Fire Pass and the deadly skill of Sigmar Heldenhammer. From that day on, Sigmar was known as the "Hammer of the Goblins". The victory at Black Fire Pass just about wrapped up the war that had raged between Dwarf and Goblin for nearly 1,500 years. The goblinois' main supply lines to the Dark Lands - whence they had first emerged - were effectively cut and the few, isolated bands that remained within the woods of the Old World could be picked off fairly easily. Some, however, chose to lay low within the darkest reaches of the forests, waiting for an opporunity to take their vengeance... With the end of the Goblin wars, Sigmar was able to realise his dream of founding a mighty Empire. Not one of the chiefs of the other tribes hesitated to swear allegiance to him and the high priest of Ulric duly crowned him Emperor in a small town known as Reikdorf - the site of the future Altdorf. Sigmar's Passing The reign of Sigmar Heldenhammer was not the longest of The Empire's rulers, but, in those few years, the foundations and traditions of The Empire became well-established. The various tribal chiefs were assigned provincial control of areas such as Middenland, Talabecland, and so on. But while they were permitted considerably autonomy, Sigmar was at pains to stress the need for unity - "The strength of The Empire lies in its diversity, not its division," he said. "Together, we shall keep our lands free of the hated Goblins; but divided we shall surely fall!" There was much construction work at this time; large areas of the forests were cleared for cultivation - although plenty still remained - and many towns sprang up. Foremost among them were the future city-states of Nuln, Talabheim, and Middenheim. Just fifty years after his coronation, the records tell that Sigmar abruptly laid aside his crown. "The time has come to return Skull-splitter to its makers," he declared, "and there is a road I must walk alone..." With that, he left his palace in Altdorf and set out for the Dwarven citadel of Karaz-a-Karak, permitting no one to accompany him beyond Black Fire Pass. If he ever arrived there, the Dwarfs do not tell and no word of Sigmar Heldenhammer, first Emperor of The Empire, has ever come back to his subjects. And yet the people believe that, in the hour of The Empire's direst need, Sigmar will return and his coming will be foretold by the passing of a twin-tailed comet... The Electors Deprived of their Emperor - who had remained a batchelor and left no heir - the provencial rulers called an emergency Council of State to decide what to do. After much wrangling, it was agreed that they should choose a new Emperor from one of their number by a straight vote. They also agreed that all future Emperors should be chosen in the same way and that each Province should be entitled to one vote in perpetuity. Thus the system of Electors was established. Years passed and the towns grew to cities. New towns were built and small, non-electoral provinces came into being, as the heirs of the provincial rulers were bequeathed their own estates. As Emperor succeeded Emperor, the provinces were able to achieve greater and greater independence - promising to vote for a particular Emperor in exchange for various taxation rights and exemptions. By now, the Cult of Sigmar the God was also well-established. A strange hermit had mysteriously arrived in Altdorf one summer solstice, claiming to have had a vision of Sigmar surrounded by the other gods. A temple was promptly built to the newest of The Empire's gods and such was the power of his legend that the cult rapidly attracted a large following. In due course, the High Priest (or "Grand Theogonist", as he came to be known) was even made an Imperial Elector and became the closest of all the Emperor's advisors - much to the annoyance of the High Priest of Ulric. It was around this time that Emperor Ludwig the Immense (whom history was later to re-title "Ludwig the Fat") awarded The Empire's Halflings an Imperial charter, "in recognition of invaluable services rendered to his Imperial Majesty, Ruler of the Heights and Depths, etc., etc." Under this charter, the Halflings were given part of Stirland - henceforward known as Mootland - to administer as they saw fit. Moreover, they were also granted an Imperial vote to be cast by their Chief Elder. Ostensibly, the charter was granted in recognition of Halfling contributions to Imperial cuisine and it is certainly true that, before the appointment of a Halfling cook, food poisoning had been a common occurance even in the royal household. However, the fact that Ludwig wished to get his own back on the Grand Countess of Stirland - who had not only declined his proposal of marriage, but had also made offensive remarks about the excessive corpulence of the Imperial person - was probably also a contributory factor. In any event, the creation of Mootland certainly took a large chunk out of Stirland's territory. The steady decline of Imperial control reached its nadir with the reign of Boris the Incompetent (1053-1115). The appalling administration of his reign saw such an increase in official corruption that even the Imperial coffers were greatly reduced by the fraudulent dealings of unscrupulous tax officials. The failure by town authorities to deal with the overcrowding of their towns was duly rewarded by a devastating outbreak of the Black Plague in 1111. Whole populations were wiped out by this virulent disease and, four years later, it even claimed the Emperor himself. The Age Of Wars By now, many of the Provicial Rulers had had enough of "weak-willed Emperors creaming off our taxes" and successive elections got more and more heated. Some wanted complete independence, while others tried to invoke the reign of Sigmar in an attempt to reverse many of the privileges which they saw as destroying The Empire's very foundations. When the Electoral Council of 1152 ended in a stalemate, the Grand Duke of Talabecland returned to his palace, raised an army, and actually waged war on Stirland. This was all the provocation the other Electors needed - for over 200 years, The Empire was torn apart by a series of bitter civil wars and no Emperor managed to hold onto the crown for longer than 10 years. The Age Of Three Emperors Things came to a head in 1360 when Ottilia, Grand Duchess of Talabecland declared herself Empress without election. In this she was supported by the High Priests of the Cult of Ulric, who had earlier been made an Elector in an attempt to break the deadlock and as a counterbalance to the influence of the Grand Theogonist. Relations between the two Cults had been strained for some time since provincial rivalry had left the Grand Theogonist with the casting vote in Imperial Elections. So, when the Grand Count of Stirland - Ottilia's long-standing rival - was elected Emperor in 1359, she approached Ulric's high priest in Talabheim and persuaded him that she had unearthed evidence that the Cult of Sigmar had been founded by a madman. The so-called vision of the hermit all those years ago had been completely misinterpreted - Sigmar had not been deified, it was just a sign that his reign had been blessed by Ulric himself. This suited the High Priest's political ambitions very nicely and he instantly declared all followers of Sigmar's Cult to be heretics. Ottilia promptly outlawed the Cult in Talabecland; Sigmar's temples were desecrated and his Clerics pursued by Witch-Hunters. Meanwhile, the elected Emperor continued to hold court in Nuln and attempted to wage war on the "blasphemous she-devil" in Talabheim. But the Emperor was, himself, under attack from Middenland and year of civil wars had taken its toll on The Empire's many armies. The result was a stalemate which lasted for nearly 200 years. During this time, Ottilia passed her "crown" to her descendants, while "true" Emperors were still chosen by elections held in Nuln. These, however, had now become formal proceedings whereby the choice of the Grand Theogonist was automatically ratified - dissenters being persuaded of their error of judgment by the sword-point of one of the many Temple guards invited to oversee the security of the election! In 1547, the then-Grand Duke of Middenland - having been led to believe that he would be elected Emperor - found himself at the wrong end of a repeating crossbow when he tried to cast his vote on his own behalf. Returning to Middenheim in a fury, he printed and circulated a pamphlet denouncing the election as a sham and declaring himself rightful Emperor. Thus, the Empire of Sigmar's dream came to have no less than three Emperors, all at war with one another. Those at Middenheim and Talabheim handed their authority to their offspring, while the Grand Theogonist continued to hold elections in Nuln. The Dark Ages The Age of Three Emperors continued with little change for over 400 years. But the years of war had taken their toll and the taint of Chaos was ever at work. Gradually, the warring provinces themselves began to fragment and the self-styled Emperors soon had their hands full dealing with problems and uprisings within their own boundaries. There was a sudden increase in the numbers of Daemonologists and Necromancers during this period; secret shrines to the Chaos Gods were built in hidden groves, deep within The Empire's forests; and many of the dead slept but fitfully. In 1979, after the election of the Empress Magraritha, even the Grand Theogonist decided to abandon the electoral sham and no elections were held until the spring of 2303. The Incursions Of Chaos The Empire's disintegration continued apace throughout this time until, by the year 2000, it no longer existed as a cohesive unit. There was no recognised Emperor, Goblins were breeding in the forests, and Orcs were raiding the borders in ever-increasing numbers. It seemed only a matter of time before this part of the Old World would once more be reclaimed by the forces of darkness. Instead, in 2302, the old Chaos warpgates entered a new phase of hyper-activity and the boundaries of the Chaos Wastelands began to expand once more - sweeping down over Norsca and the Eastern Steppes. Horrible mutations began to appear among Humans and Dwarfs alike, while rumours spread of Beastmen prowling the forests and of Chaos Warriors marching on The Empire. It seemed as if The Empire's days were numbered. But, then, there appeared in Nuln one young man of noble birth, known as Magnus the Pious, whose armorial bearings included a twin-tailed comet. With the forces of Chaos advancing on Kislev, he made a stirring call to the people and young men and women flocked to join his army. Marching into Talabecland - where the anti-Sigmar witch-hunts had all but subsided - he sent out riders bearing messages of good-will to all the provincial rulers and urged "All true sons and daughters of Sigmar" to unite. "We must take up arms as one great people, lest the Chaos hordes o'erwhelm us all and the final darkness consume the world," he declaimed. Amazingly, the people responded and, as one great nation, The Empire went to war against Chaos. Magnus made an alliance with the Tsar of the Kislevites and, leading from the front, he stood firm as a rock while the churning seas of Chaos broke upon him - and then withdrew! An Empire Reborn Following the war, Magnus was duly elected Emperor and crowned in Nuln, with the blessing of the Grand Theogonist. He reigned for 65 years and restored much of The Empire's former glory. Unfortunately, he died celibate and his brother, Gunthar - a follower of the Cult of Ulric - who would normally have been the automatic choice as Magnus' successor, had made the mistake of crossing the Grand Theogonist. By now, the Cult of Sigmar had no less than three Electors (one in each of Talabheim, Nuln, and Altdorf) and, consequently, Count Leopold of Stirland was elected in his stead. Gunthar was obliged to move to Middenheim and his descendants live there still. The family of the Emperor Leopold von Krieglitz held onto the office for the next 60 years, by which time the concessions and privileges that Marienburg had won in exchange for access to its ports finally allowed its Burgomeisters to declare the Wasteland's independence and secede from The Empire. Rumours that Leopold's grandson, Emperor Dieter IV, had connived with the Burgomeisters almost led the Electoral Council bringing charges of incompetence against him. In the end, by a narrow margin, the Electors decided to appoint a new Emperor - Wilhelm II, Prince of Altdorf - and settled for the lesser punishment of disenfranchising Dieter's family, who withdrew in disgrace to Talabheim. Here, there still remained a few reactionary followers of Ulric who regarded the Cult of Sigmar as heretical and they were only too glad to espouse Dieter's cause. In time, the von Krieglitz family were able to recover a measure of its former power - being appointed to the office of Grand Duke of Talabecland. In the meantime, the new Emperor - Wlhelm Holswig-Schliestein - having no desire to move to Nuln, decided to move the Imperial capital back to Altdorf, where it remains to this day. During the reign of Wilhelm, who became known as 'the Wise', The Empire made many technological advances, not least in the arts of war. Trade was greatly expanded too and the new network of roads improved communications greatly. Close relations were maintained with Kislev and an embassy was even sent to Bretonnia. The current Emperor - Karl-Franz I - is a direct descendant of Wilhelm and, although he is perhaps not yet as noteworthy as his illustrious ancestors, he is generally well-thought of by all his subjects. A Timeline For The Empire Demi-Humans In The Empire Dwarfs Of all the demi-human races, Dwarfs are the most common throughout The Empire and there are a number of purely Dwarven communities in both the Grey and Black Mountains. Do not confuse the Imperial Dwarfs of the Worlds Edge Mountains - specifically the fortresses of Karak Ungor and Karak Kadrin - with the Dwarfs who are citizens of The Empire and who live within its borders. The former live beyond the Empire's frontiers and their name derives from their desperate clinging to the glories of a bygone age, when the Dwarven Empire stretched the full length of the Worlds Edge Mountains. They are bound together by a terrible oath - to seek out and destroy Chaos Dwarfs wherever they may be found. The Dwarfs who live within The Empire are full Imperial Citizens and live as fully integrated members of Human communities. Indeed, they are highly valued for their engineering skills and the Guild of Engineers - which is organised by Dwarfs - comes pretty close to holding the monopoly on Dwarven skills. Elves Wood Elves are far from common in The Empire and Sea Elves almost non-existent, apart from those that make an occasional trip down the Reik from Marienburg to Altdorf. Neither kindred has any role in the political arrangements of the country. Those few Wood Elf communities which exist in The Empire are hidden deep within the oldest forests, but their exact locations are closely guarded secrets. Wood Elves do not take kindly to uninvited visitors of other races and usually fence off their realms with powerful illusions. The few that leave their homes are exceptional individuals of an adventurous disposition, who are generally frowned upon by their kinfolk. When they depart, they are often told never to return and may be treated as outcasts ever after. Even so, they never willingly discuss their backgrounds with a non-Elf and would consider it the ultimate treason to reveal the location of their former home. Elves are generally distrusted by the simple folk of The Empire's rural areas, but are acceptable, if curiosity-arousing, sights in the more sophisticated urban areas. Halflings The Empire encloses the largest purely Halfling community in the Old World. It lies on the River Aver, between the Counties of Stirland and Averland and is known as Mootland, or "The Moot", after the Halfling practice of government by mass meeting. The area was granted to the Halflings some 1,500 years ago (during the Age of the Three Emperors) by an Edict of Ludwig the Fat in recognition of Halfling services to Imperial cuisine, which had previously been notoriously awful. The area is completely autonomous, although it does rely on The Empire for protection. The head of each of its many villages is known as The Elder. Village Elders meet every so often, according to the needs of the time, in District Moots, held in a village chosen according to an elaborate system which combines such factors as prestige, rota, and the size of the local harvets. The chair-halfling of this meeting is elected by the Elders and he or she is also invested with an Imperial vote when the time comes to choose a new Emperor. This is the only vote which the Emperor cannot dispose of. In return for their privileges, the Halflings of Mootland send a detachment to the capital, both to serve in the Imperial household and to assist the local militia. Outside Mootland, Halflings may be found throughout The Empire, living side-by-side with Humans. Many wealthier households employ Halfling cooks and a number of coaching inns, taverns, and hostelries are run by Halflings or have a number of them on the staff. Politics The Empire maintains close relations with the Tsar of Kislev and the Burgomeisters of Marienburg. The former stands between The Empire and the hordes of Chaos in the northern wastes, while the latter controls access to vital sea-trade links. The Emperor And His Advisors In theory, Emperor Karl-Franz I has absolute control over all aspects of Imperial society. In practice, however, his power is limted by a whole range of special privileges granted to various offices by the edicts of his predecessors and the Crown is only really maintained out of a strong national sense of historical necessity - the last time The Empire lacked a recognised figurehead, it was almost wiped out by the Incursions of Chaos. When he stepped upon the throne dias in the Imperial Palace, Karl-Franz swore an oath that he would "at all times govern and maintain the majesty of The Empire". But this has proved to be no easy task. The Council Of State Broadly speaking, the Emperor has the power to set taxes, raise armies, and to issue edicts. To assist him in the day-to-day running of the Imperial court and to advise him on matters financial, military, and so on, the Emperor appoints a Council of State. The members of this council, which always includes the Grand Theogonist of the Cult of Sigmar, are selected from the families of the most of the most ancient lineage. They have no constitutional authority, but, nevertheless, still wield great power, since the Councillors control access to the Emperor and - whenever they manage to speak with one voice - can exercise considerable influence on him. The Grand Theogonist, who is arguably the most powerful man in the Empire, is usually behind the Council's more urgent recommendations... Emperor Mattheus II, the grandfather of Karl-Franz I and a strong believer in democratic principles, actually attempted to draw up an Imperial constitution based around the Council. This merely aroused the suspicion of the Provincial Electors and the idea was quietly abandoned. However, it takes a strong Emperor indeed to go against the advice of a united Council. Imperial Plenipotentiaries The Emperor occasionally also appoints special representatives in the provinces (known as Imperial Plenipotentiaries) and, in some cases, in the provencial towns as well. These appointees serve a dual function: on the one hand, they might be loyal servants looking after the Emperor's interests and keeping tabs on his so-called servants and, on the other, they could be ambitious, Machiavellian types sent to quiet back-waters to keep them out of harm's way. Whatever the reason for their appointment, it is generally believed that Imperial Plentipotentiaries are merely court favourites and few people accord them any respect. The Electors The real power in the realm resides with the 14 Provincial Electors (of whom, just to complicate matters, the Emperor is one). These are responsible for choosing the successor of the current Emperor. Political necessity demands that they pick someone who will not actually try to use his powers properly and the choice normally falls on the least accomplished of their number. In practice, this means that the slightly eccentric Holswig-Schliestein family can count on holding office for the foreseeable future; the other Electors regard them as unambitious and the safest bet for the continuation of their own privileges. For their Electoral power is largely a secondary function of their real positions; all the Electors are either important provincial rulers or magnates of the Cult of Sigmar or Ulric. As history shows, there is much rivalry between the provinces and plenty of contention between the two Cults - although, in the latter case, the Grand Theogonist of the Cult of Sigmar can be said to have tipped the balance in his favour by getting his two "lieutenants" accepted as Electors, while the Cult of Ulric is represented only by its High Priest. The 15 current Electors, together with their titles and seats of power are: #Emperor Karl-Franz I, Grand Prince of the Reikland - based in Altdorf; age 35; named heir is Prince Wolfgang Holswig-Abenauer, his sister's eldest son. #Grand Theogonist Yorri XV of the Cult of Sigmar - based in Altdorf. #Arch Lector Aglim of the Cult of Sigmar - based in Talabheim. #Arch Lector Kaslain of the Cult of Sigmar - based in Nuln. #High Priest Ar-Ulric of the Cult of Ulric - based in Middenheim. #Grand Prince Hals von Tasseninck of Ostland - based in Wolfenburg; age 62; named heir is his only son, Prince Hergard. #Grand Duke Leopold von Bildhofen of Middenland - based in Carroburg; age 46; named heir is his younger brother, Baron Siegfried. #Grand Duke Gustav von Krieglitz of Talabecland - based in Castle Schloss (just outside the town of Herzig); age 22; no named heir. #Grand Baroness Etelka Toppenheimer of Sudenland - based in Pfeildorf; age 51; named heir is the adopted son of distant relative, Baron Olaf Sektliebe. #Graf Alberich Haupt-Anderssen of Stirland - based in Wurtbad; age 15; no named heir. #Grand Countess Ludmila von Alptraum of Averland - based in Averheim; age 77; named heir is her eldest daughter, Baroness Marlene. #Graf Boris Todbringer of Middenheim - based in the Middenpalaz in Middenheim; age 57; named heir is his youngest son, Baron Stefan. #Duchess Elise Krieglitz-Untermensch of Talabheim - based in Talabheim; age 31; no named heir. #Countess Emmanuelle von Liebewitz of Nuln - based in Nuln; age 27; no named heir. #Elder Hisme Stoutheart of Mootland - the Halfling Elector. Although the Electors are in competition for much of the time, their position unites them against the Emperor, the independent towns, and the Guilds. Since the power of the Elector derives from the Provinces/City States, the title is hereditary - although there are no particular dictates as to how the heir must be chosen. In theory, the Emperor may veto any choice, but, in practice, this is an extremely rare event - without the support of a sizeable majority of the Electors, the Emperor has no hope of enforcing such a veto. Emperor Leopold was the last Emperor to try such a move and, in his case, the threat of civil war was enough to make him back down. The Prime Estates When Boris the Incompetent attempted to make his favourite racehorse a Duke, the other Electors unanimously voted that they needed some eyes and ears in the capital to warn them if the Emperor was planning any other "foolishness". Accordingly, they each dispatched a special representative to Altdorf to form a watchdog body, called the Prime Estates. The gathering meets in a splending building in the Imperial captial and is ostensibly open to any person of recognised noble birth, although lackeys of the Emperor are usually carefully excluded. The Prime Estates has now become a de facto supreme court - all Imperial edicts are carefully studied ("in the interests of State") and reports are sent back to the Provincial Electors. Since the latter can effectively refuse to police any edict they don't like, the Prime Estates has an almost complete veto on the Emperor's right to issue commands. And with the Prime Estates there to hinder the implementation of Imperial edicts, the Emperor suffers even greater frustration. Of course, the Prime Estates can be said to have served a very useful function sometimes in this respect, given that Karl-Franz - as all Emperors - is occasionally given to crazy schemes, along with those which might have some merit. Some of the more controversial edicts have included the Halfling Licensing Proclamation, by which no one was allowed to employ Halfling cooks without a license (since 99% of the nobility have Halfling cooks and since there were howls of protest from the Moot, this particular edict never got very far), and the imposition by Empress Margaritha of an Anchor Tax, by which ships mooring on The Empire's rivers were to be the subject of a 15 Crown tax per anchor (the Prime Estates enforced this for three months, but stopped when ship-owners began dropping their anchors overboard rather than pay and it proved dangerous to moor in any town or city harbour, as loose ships drifted all over the place). The Provinces As has already been implied above, the great City States of Middenheim, Talabheim, and Nuln operate just like the other Electoral Provinces. The only real difference is that their populations are obviously somewhat more concentrated. The remaining provinces which make up the rest of The Empire are all attached to one or other of the Electoral Provinces. These are: *the County of Wissenland (attached to Nuln); *the County of Sylvania (attached to Stirland); *the League of Ostermark (attached to Talabecland); *the Barony of Hochland (attached to Talabheim); *the Barony of Nordland (attached to Middenheim). Accordingly, the rulers of these areas are responsible first to the relevant Electoral ruler and secondly to the Emperor. In other words, if Karl-Franz wishes to find fault with the behaviour of Chancellor Dachs of Ostermark, he will raise the matter with Grand Duke Gustav of Talabecland. These provinces are effectively covered by the same immunities and exemptions as the 'parent' province, whatever their status. The larger provinces are subdivided into a variety of minor counties, baronies, and leagues, with administrative governors appointed by the provincial rulers. These in turn may appoint town governors, although this practice is not always followed for every town, some of which actually elect their own town councils. Considerable rivalry still exists between Electoral Provinces. Only the rulers of Averland and Sudenland could honestly claim to have no pretensions to either the Imperial crown or the extension of their own boundaries. Fortunately for the unity of The Empire, however, these ambitions are currently well-suppressed - the memory of years of bitter civil war is an important factor in this regard - and political machinations are conducted very discretely. The provincial rulers are largely able to exercise their authority as they see fit within the boundaries of their domains. Some are more independent than others, thanks to special privileges which previous Emperors have granted their provinces. For example, the City States of Middenheim and Talabheim send no taxes to the Imperial coffers and only have to supply troops when all the other provinces have been exhausted. The County of Wissenland, on the other hand, is little more than an administrative sub-division of the City State of Nuln. The style of government also varies from province to province. Talabecland, for example, is rigidly autocratic, while Sudenland has many democratic institutions. In general, however, these variations have little meaning for the average Imperial citizen: the rich are still the most privileged, while the poor do all the work! Towns As far as most people in The Empire are concerned, the most important arm of government with a direct bearing on their daily lives in the nearest town. This is the place where taxes are collected, military service is rendered, trials are held, and merchandise is sold. The exact governmental structure varies from town to town. Some have autocratic governors appointed by the provincial ruler, while others have elected councils; some have Imperial Plenipotentiaries - direct representatives of the Emperor and others seem to muddle along with no obvious administrative structure at all. Normally, towns hold their charter from the Emperor - Kemperbad in the Reikland is the largest example - or are simply part of the political structure of the Province. Some of the larger towns, however, may have independent exemptions and privileges that defy the Crown or any Provincial authority. The indepedent towns can be a thorn in the flesh of all higher authorities, since their agents cannot operate to collect taxes or raise troops from them. Such towns have been known to be powerful enough to wage war against provincial rulers; all have strong military bodies based upon the Watchmen. Since no rural magnate can ever feel satisfied with an independent town sitting on its wealth and status, it has happened on many occasions that provincial rulers have looked for any excuse to interfere. When, following a disastrous harvest, Streissen suffered from an outbreak of bread riots in the year Karl-Franz came to power, Grand Countess Ludmila of Averland made it quite clear that she would only send her troops after the town government had agreed to pass all its privileges and authority to her. The massacre that accompanied her take-over is one of the more infamous chapters in recent history. The town's authority (whatever its structure) does not end at its walls. All the villages and farms within a 10-20 mile radius look to the town for protection and, in return, are subject to its laws and taxes. However, these are often monitored and interfered with by higher authority. Guilds The fourth 'power' in the social mix of The Empire are the Guilds. In all towns, the Guilds are among the most important institutions. They normally have a monopoly on the labour market in the trades with which they are concerned and Guild membership is compulsory for anyone wishing to ply a trade in the town. In return, the ordinary guild member gains a powerful voice, which town councils tend to listen to. When a large job needs to be undertaken - particularly one commissioned by the town council or by another Guild - it is traditional for an approach to be made to the relevant Guild, rather than direct to a craftsman. The Guild negotiates the cost and rates of pay and parcels the labour out among its members on a sub-contract basis. Varieties Of Guilds There are Guilds for just about every career going - Alchemists and Artisans, Merchants and Seamen, and, of course, Thieves and Lawyers. The craft Guilds (for example, Metalworkers, Carpenters, Cartwrights, Masons, Jewellers, and Tailors) keep control over standards of workmanship and every apprentice is examined by an official of the Guild before being granted journeyman status and allowed to set up shop. The craft Guilds also require that any craftsmen claiming to have served an apprenticeship elsewhere must present them with testimonials and letters of introduction from the Guild of which he or she was previously a member. The labour Guilds (for example, Labourers, Teamsters, and Stevedores) are not so strict in their requirements, since the same standards of craftsmanship do not apply to their work. They do, however, keep close control of their members' activities and protect their monopoly of labour ruthlessly. The Merchants' Guild works in much the same was as a craft guild, overseeing apprenticeships and so on, but its members are free to seek business as they please. The majority of mercantile operations are family-based and, outside these families, new members are not encouraged. Occasionally, the Guild may intervene when competition or disputes between two or more members threaten its unity or reputation, but, by and large, the Merchants' Guild is content to let its members conduct business as they see fit. All Guild members pay an annual membership fee, which helps to maintain the Guilds' premises. These range from lavish town-houses to well-concealed, rambling hideaways to small rooms at the back of an artisan's shop. Additionally, apprentices must pay a fee in order to be examined by a Guild official before progressing to full membership and being allowed to ply their trade in the town. In some places, members of craft Guilds are also expected to do one day's work per year for the Guild, for which they are not paid. Those foolish enough to operate without the backing of a Guild can expect all kinds of trouble - a verbal warning is the first step, followed by threats of physical violence, which are swiftly carried out if the person concerned continues to be recalcitrant. Guild Structure The internal structure of each guild varies enormously across The Empire, although most of those in the Reikland follow the same basic pattern, with only minor variations. A Guild Council, comprising a dozen or so of the Guild's most senior members, elects the Guild Master, who chairs regular council meetings which make all policy decisions, from setting membership fees to holding ad hoc trials for those who transgress Guild laws. Vacant places on the Council are very rare - usually following the death of one of the members - and tend to be filled according to the dictates of the remaining members, who meet in closed session to make their decision. In small towns and villages, however, there might not be enough members to justify such a formal structure and, in many such cases, a town or city guild will extend its control to cover the nearby villages. The Guilds' collective power is subtle, yet potent. Since they are the representatives of skilled labour and monied wealth, they have managed to alter the will of the Emperor, provincial rulers, and town authorities on many occasions. Guilds have been known to become involved in riots, revolts, and strikes as more blatant manifestations of their strength and it is widely recognised that there is a struggle for ultimate power between the rural propertied interests - represented by the nobility and, to an extent, the Crown, the urban oligarchies who run the towns, and the Guilds, especially where the latter are excluded from offices and privileges granted to the former two. Taxes & Revenue Taxes may be levied at a variety of levels: the Emperor sets taxes to maintain his court and finance his armies; provincial rulers set taxes to maintain their courts and armies, as well as to build roads, canals, and so on; town councils set taxes to maintain their Watch and Roadwarden patrols, as well as things like town walls and municipal buildings and services. Not surprisingly, the list of things which can be taxed is endless - Imperial Citizens pay an annual poll tax of one Crown per person; tolls are charged for the use of roads and river locks; gate taxes are charged on all non-inhabitants entering/leaving towns; merchants are taxed on merchandise sold; and so on. Since it is reckoned that only the unpropertied, non-Guild, working class actually pays all the taxes imposed upon it, the burden on the poor is unbelievably great. The nobles pay hardly any taxes at all and exemptions free many towns and Guilds from specific taxes, which is generally why the Emperor is forced to have new taxes devised so frequently. In fact, there are so many provinces, cities, individuals, and offices with exemptions from taxation and the requirement to supply troops that there have been long periods when the defence of the realm was severely compromised. Karl-Franz, like many of his predecessors, has instructed his treasury officials to invent new taxes (on printing, gunpowder, bordellos, and pit-fight gambling) to raise money and then been forced to grant exemptions as interest groups have united to defy him. New taxes are devised every month and there exists a professional class of confidence tricksters who travel from place to place, collecting taxes the Emperor hasn't actually imposed yet... Law In The Empire The various law enforcement agencies - Roadwardens, the local town and city Watches, and so on - have more than enough to keep them busy, and often operate on the principle of a suspect being guilty unless proved innocent. Characters need to be very careful when dealing with the law. Even if they are innocent, behaving with arrogance and condescension is the surest way to get themselves arrested. Guilty characters, on the other hand, need to tread even more cautiously. If the crime is a trivial one, bribery is a possibility - especially if presented as payment of an on-the-spot "fine". If the bribe attempt fails, however, things are going to be a whole lot worse. More serious crimes - theft, breaking-and-entering, and so on - often (but not always) end in a trial before the nearest magistrate. But if the character resists arrest, the lawmen are quite likely to decide to dispense justice on the spot, which usually ends in the character's burial in an unmarked grave! Crimes, such as horse-stealing, murder, and so on, are regarded as so heinous that the arresting party is actually expected, more often than not, to deal with the criminal on the spot. Arrested characters may or may not be tried according to their social position and the evidence against them. Unless there is incontrovertible evidence against a noble or wealthy merchant, these people often never come to trial, a few well-placed Crowns being sufficient to have proceedings dropped. The very poor tend not to reach court either; they either languish in prison for years or end up in a penal colony, breaking up rocks to repair the roads. Occasionally, one of the poor will be placed on trial to take the rap of a guilty noble who has bribed his way out of trouble. It is usually the not-so-rich who end up in court, faced with a fair assortment of charges (it is customary to tag on as many charges to the main one as possible, to cover any previous unsolved crimes). Characters brought to trial are likely to face prolonged and costly proceedings. Regardless of any evidence, characters without substantial funds or a public reputation are likely to be found guilty unless there is another suspect available (preferably of lesser social standing). Depending on the nature of the crime, the verdict will usually be execution or a long period of incarceration. Occasionally, poor, innocent characters do go free, but more often they end up being punished for crimes they did not commit. Language Imperial citizens speak the most widely-used form of Old Worlder, known as Reikspiel, the standard by which other speakers of the language are judged. As the professors of the Empire's universities will happily explain to anyone with a few hours to spare, The Empire was the first country to develop a written language and the country has a wealth of literature in the libraries of its towns and cities. Unfortunately, the proportion of the population that can actually read and write is quite small. Communications Rivers are, by far, the most heavily-used communication links between settlements and, in places, these links have been shortened by the construction of canals. The Weissbruck Canal is a prime example of this, having been constructed by Dwarven engineers some 50 years ago. The size of The Empire, however, together with the sedate speed of most river boats, means that there can be considerable delays in the delivery of news and other information. In times of war, such delays can be fatal and so, in 2453, Emperor Wilhelm the Wise instituted a system of Imperial Messengers. When the need arises, these horsemen can ride almost non-stop, from all the borders of The Empire to the capital, by changing horses at the coaching inns. Where they are unable to obtain fresh horses at an inn, they have Imperial authority to commandeer a horse from any coach or traveller they meet. The Semaphore Machines Lone dispatch riders might travel quickly, but they are easy prey for bandits or highwaymen and, so, Emperor Karl-Franz has recently decided to establish a network of complex signalling machines. These are currently being built on convenient hilltops in lines radiating out from Altdorf and it is intended that, in time, they will eventually connect the furthest corners of The Empire to the capital. Designed and crewed by members of the Dwarven Engineers' Guild at the appointment of the Emperor, the machines consist of a massive stone tower surrounded by a wooden pylon. On top of the pylon stands a small hut used by the crew, which contains the operating mechanism for the semaphore device and a telescope for the observer. The semaphore device itself consists of two huge wooden 'flags', which are moved by a complex system of chains, gears, and pulleys. At night, a beacon is lit in the lower stone section of the tower and messages are sent by opening and closing a great pair of iron shutters on one side of the beacon room. The machines are built just far enough apart for messages to be readable by another machine operator using a telescope. Magical Communications The Temples of Verena are in constant communication with each other, collecting and distributing information, and have the means to send messages magically. Certain Wizards have crystal balls and similar magical equipment which can also be used for communication. These channels are seldom used by the Imperial authorities, however, because of the deep distrust that magical operations inspire in those who know nothing about them. People The citizens of The Empire are generally a pleasant bunch - at least towards other Imperial citizens. The peasants have a repuation for being superstitious, but - given The Empire's long and bloody history and its proximity to Kislev and thus the Chaos Hordes - this is understandable. The aristocratic leaders of the towns and cities maintain a constant vigil against the spreading evil of Chaos (witch-hunting is a highly respected profession), but the vast areas of forest are impossible to patrol. From time to time, expeditions are mounted to root out Bandits and other undesirable, but they are expensive and time-consuming and the success of such enterprises is often negligible. Noble Houses The nobility of The Empire ranges from the mighty Imperial family of the Holswig-Schliesteins to the many lowly baronets and knights who are found on every estate. The importance given to titles varies greatly - for example, the Countess of Averland rules a vast area lying between the River Aver, the Upper Reik, and the Black Mountains, while the Countess of Sylvania rules an area that would barely support a poor baronet of the western Empire. This diversity is noticeable in the wealth of the more important families - particularly those who hold Electoral positions. The members of the wealthy families are always apparentl by their rich robes and glittering jewels. It is a popular saying that, on a moonless night, the Imperial Court at Altdorf can be seen as far away as Nuln. In contrast, those nobles who live in the eastern Empire often have difficulty convincing visitors that they are, in fact, the wealthiest persons in the area. Ordinary People You should not get the impression that The Empire is teeming with plate-clad aristocrats. The vast majority of the populace - like the players' characters - are poor, simple folk. While the towns and cities have a growing 'middle' class of artisans and merchants, those who bear the brunt of the taxation laws and who die in droves in times of war are the peasants. Titles The Emperor is known as His Imperial Majesty - Emperor Karl-Franz. Rulers of Principalities are Princes or Princesses, while rulers of Duchies are known as Dukes or Duchesses. The prefix 'Grand' signifies that the title holder is also an Elector - thus Emperor Karl-Franz is also Grand Prince of the Reikland. Rulers of Counties are known as Counts or Countesses and rulers of City States are Grand Dukes or Grafs. Rulers of Baronies are known as Barons or Baronesses, as are heirs to Counties and Duchies. Heirs to Baronies are known as Baronets and heirs to Principalities are known as Crown Princes. The ruler of the League of Ostermark is known as Chancellor. Orders Of Knighthood Those nobles deemed especially worthy or who have proved themselves in the service of the Emperor or one of the Electors are often admitted to one or other of the various Orders of Knighthood. This is a great honour and only the most exceptional characters may hope to rise to such status. The most famous of these orders are: *The Knights Panther: An Order dedicated to the eradication of mutants and the preservation of racial purity within The Empire, who form the elite corps of the standing army in Talabheim. *Order of the Fiery Heart: An elite cavalry unit of Sigmar Templars, dedicated to the destruction of all Goblinoids. They have a long and glorious history, dating from the civil wars when the Cult of Sigmar was outlawed in Talabecland. *Order of the White Wolf: Formed by the Templars of Ulric and comprising the elite unit of Middenheim's standing army, the members of this order are among the fiercest and most aggressive of The Empire's warriors. Unfortunately, their tendency to attack in a frenzy, irrespective of tactical or strategic considerations, does have its drawbacks. *Order of the High Helms: This is a newly-constituted order, founded by the Emperor, who wants to create an elite cavalry unit of very tough and extremely tall knights. Members are selected according to their physique (minimum acceptable height is 6 feet, 6 inches) and are currently being drilled in Altdorf. Families A few brief notes are provided on some of the more noteworthy noble families. *The Todbringers of Middenheim: Distant relatives of the von Bildhofen family, their current head is Graf Boris - an Elector and the Provincial Ruler of the City State. *The Krieglitz-Untermenschen of Talabheim: Descended from Emperor Dieter von Krieglitz (who was deposed after the secession of the Wastelanders) and Grand Duchess Ottilia Untermensch (who declared herself Empress without election in 1360). Their current head is Duchess Elise - an Elector and the ruler of the City State of Talabheim. *The von Krieglitz family of Talabecland: Also descending from Emperor Dieter von Krieglitz. Current family head is Grand Duke Gustav - an Elector and Provincial Ruler of Talabecland (based in Castle Schloss). *The von Tassenincks of Ostland: Rulers of Ostland. The current family head is Grand Prince Hals. His son, Hergard, is currently resident in Altdorf and on the lookout for a group of adventurers. As easterners, the von Tassenincks are regarded as little better than country yokels by their more sophisticated western cousins. *The von Bildhofens of Middenland: Descended from Grand Duke Gunthar von Bildhofen (the younger brother of Emperor Magnus the Pious), who fell foul of the then-Grand Theogonist and retired to Middenheim. The current family head is Grand Duke Leopold - an Elector and Provincial Ruler of Middenland. Religion By far, the most powerful of the many cults active in The Empire is that of Sigmar Heldenhammer. The cult is entitled to no less than three votes in the Imperial elections, held by the cult's head - the Grand Theogonist, of Altdorf - and by his two deputies, or Lectors - based in Talabheim and Nuln. There are countless shrines and temples to Sigmar scattered throughout The Empire and no Emperor has ever been able to hold office without the support of the Grand Theogonist. Of course, there are many clerics of other deities - most notably Ulric - but the Grand Theogonist is regarded as the supreme voice of authority on all religious matters. Given that the High Priest of Ulric (based in Middenheim) is also an Imperial Elector, this state of affairs has resulted in some tension between clerics of the two cults. As well as numerous temples dedicated to the major gods, the people of The Empire acknowledge many other minor deities. These are not Cults in the true sense of the word and their authority may well be limited to a particular place or area. Typical examples are Bögenauer, the god of the town of Bögenhafen, and Handrich, the god of merchants and commerce. Gods such as these do not have Clerics of their own, but instead rely on Clerics from other, related Cults or else make use of lay-preachers - town councillors, in the case of Bögenauer, and members of the merchants' guild, in the case of Handrich. The worship of Kháine is proscribed throughout The Empire and he is only worshipped secretly by murderers and cut-throats. There are secret cults worshipping the Lord of Murder in some of The Empire's larger towns and cities, but they seldom act openly and are ruthlessly suppressed by the authorities. Nevertheless, it must be said that, in certain cities, officials who act with conspicuous zeal in this suppression are sometimes found dead, often murdered in their beds while their spouses slept on, undisturbed. Worship of the Chaos Gods is proscribed throughout The Empire and is an offense punishable by forfeiture of all assets - including life. Although proscribed, worship still continues in secret. Humanity has developed under Chaos' aegis and its traits are inextricably intertwined with Human nature. Needless to say, the Chaos cults are all extremely secretive and not easily-infiltrated. But the practice of exiling mutants to the deep forests where lurk bands of Beastmen and the occasional Chaos Warrior only serves to increase the numbers of Chaos' followers. And, even in more civilised areas, there are 'secret societies' - headed, perhaps, by a Daemonologist or Necromancer. Sooner or later, all those who put power and earthly dominion before liberty and fraternity (and their numbers are surprisingly great) are drawn into the web. Indeed, the power of Chaos gods is slowly and inexorably spreading across The Empire like the roots of some foul and poisonous fungus and the growths of this network of decay are hideous to behold. Cities Cities and towns in The Empire are built of wood, stone, brick, and just about anything else that comes to hand. Architectural styles vary greatly, although the half-timbered style is the most popular. Local conditions and requirements dictate the materials used, though most older and more solid houses may be built from stone and newer and more afflutent accomodation is provided in the modern medium of brick. Roofs may be thatch, slate, or tiles. *Altdorf *Middenheim *Nuln *Talabheim Category:Background Category:World Guide